Peeta and Katniss
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: What was Peeta's and Katniss's life after they learned they were having a baby?
1. Chapter 1

In the last 10 years Panem has change a lot especially in District 12. No one was dying of starvation or having to sign up for tesserae now that the Hunger Games have ended and there was no lack of food. A medicine family has been constructed also helping with the sick children and families. There was still the Seam and the cola mines where people could ended up dying.

The Seam now has been redone and actually had nice houses for people who were poor. The Hob was no longer a black market but a place where teenagers could find a job or where to buy meat. After the war the fence has been rebuilt but only to keep wild animals out. People were allow in the forest by going through the gate.

It was early morning at Victor Village where only three people live, Haymitch lived alone and the house was plain looking beside the flock of geese out in the front yard. Peeta and Katniss have gotten married and moved into Katniss's house. Their front yard had a garden filled with many memories of the people they had lost. Primrose flowers standing for Prim who died in the bombing. Rue flowers for the little girl who died in the Hunger Games. Even Butter Cups for the cat who hated Katniss till his last breath 3 years ago.

It was just becoming dawn when a loud scream was heard, "Katniss it was just a dream."

Peeta wrapped his strong arms around his wife and pulled her over his chest. Peeta hasn't change much in the last 10 years beside some stress wrinkles and black lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. He stopped having flashbacks expect a couple times a year and able to sleep without nightmares every night.

Katniss shivered in his arms as she clenched her eyes tightly. She said in a small voice, "I saw the mutts tearing you into pieces while Snow and Coin kept me from saving you."

Katniss also had not changed much. She still wears her hair in a braid and goes hunting every day or just go out in the forest. The nightmares has subdue to once a week, but now it has been whenever she fallen asleep.

Peeta kissed the top of her head, "I'm right here Kat, Coin and Snow are dead. Real or not Real?"

Katniss smiled slightly and sits up and said, "Real."

She leaned forward to kiss Peeta when she felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

Peeta came a few moments later pulling her hair back. He looked at her concern. "That is the third time this week you woken up sick. Are you sure everything is OK?"

Katniss nodded her head. "I always better by the after-" She stopped in mid sentence as it hit her. She hasn't been taking birth control medicine in the last 3 months. It couldn't be or could it?

"Have you figure it out?" Peeta doesn't know about her not taking the medicine.

"Its nothing, don't worry." Katniss wanted to make sure if it was true or not before she got Peeta's hopes up. She knew he always wanted to have a child with her and she wanted it to be a surprise.

Peeta helped her stand while saying. "I need to get ready for work. What are your plans for today?" He had rebuild the bakery with few others and now the proud owner. He was loved by many and was very popular. Once a week he made cupcakes for the children at the school.

Katniss who still wasn't a great liar said as best as she could. "I probably will go hunting and go to the market." At the moment hunting was the last thing on her mind.

They quickly got ready for the day. Peeta wore his work clothes and apron that said 'Best Baker.' Katniss threw on blue jeans and a white shirt. She grabbed her game bag and father's hunting jacket.

They walked hand in hand together down the path. Peeta asked, "Anything special you want made?"

"Cheese buns." It was always been Katniss's favorite treat that Peeta made for her. She asked, "What about you?"

Being the gentleman he was, "I will love anything that you catch for dinner. Is Haymitch coming for dinner?"

Katniss shook her head, "That is tomorrow night. One of the geese died and wanted to have a feast." She was thankful their mentor won't be there tonight to spoil their night.

The bakery was now painted in bright orange paint colors. It took a year for it to be rebuild and turned into a build it once was. One of workers created a memorial for Peeta's family on the wall. Each one had their name written and few facts. There was flowers grown underneath.

As they got closer they saw a flock of children gazing in the window at the decorations Peeta had made. They turned and waved, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mallerk."

Peeta smiled at them before heading towards the entrance, "Now don't be late for school, I don't want the teachers blaming me again." It was obvious he was kidding around but the children scramble away. He turned and kissed Katniss, "I will see you later and please be careful in the woods. I love you."

Katniss rolled her eyes but return the kiss, "As always, love you too." She left heading to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours Katniss returned home with a few rabbits and a bag full of pregnancy been trying to delay the results by hunting but it was obvious that it wasn't working. She missed every animal she shot at. The rabbits were only caught because of the snares.

She threw the rabbits on the counter to be skinned later before grabbing a cup of water. She walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. She was very nervous but excited at the same time. She read the directions on the box and followed them.

Instead of looking at the results after 5 minutes Katniss waited a hour. She ran out of the bathroom and worked on dinner. She skinned the animals and boiled them while chopping up vegetables to add to the stew.

Now there was nothing left to do she enter the bathroom. She looked at the 5 different test. They all she said she was indeed pregnant. She sat down on the floor in shock. Tears poured down her face. She didn't know how she felt, fear or happiness?

She soon heard the door opened up as Peeta return home, "Katniss, I am home. I brought some apple pie."

She listen as Peeta walked into the kitchen putting the pie down, "Katniss are you here?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "I will be right there, just using the bathroom. She shoved the test in her pockets and the boxes in the farthest corner in the room.

She walked into the kitchen as Peeta poured the stew into bowls. Katniss walked over and wrapped her arms around his hips. She leaned up and left a kiss on his cheek.

Peeta smiled and turned around kissing her on the lips. He asked, "How was your day," while carrying their dinner to the table.

She followed and sat across from him. Their kitchen hasn't change much in the last 10 years beside the cooking oven Peeta install to bake his goods. She took a sip of the stew while saying, "It was a normal day. How about yours?"

Peeta could tell she was lying but didn't say anything, "It was good. Delly stopped by and-"

Katniss couldn't take it any longer and dug through her pockets and gave him the test.

He was talking about Delly's and Thom's 3 year old son, Jason when she gave it to him. Delly and Thom came good friends after the war with Thom helping to build the bakery and Delly checking on Peeta. They gotten marry 4 years ago and than had Jason. He had blonde hair from his mother and grey eyes like all Seam children. He had his father's built and mother's personality.

Peeta looked down as he picked up the test. He looked at her and than back at the test, "Is this true?"

Katniss stared at the table while nodding her head.

Peeta formed a big gin before standing up and picking up Katniss. He spun them around. This was the greatest news he heard since Katniss said 'I do' eight years ago. He been trying to convince her to have a baby for a while but she always said no. Afraid everything will go back to the way it was before.

He looked her in the eyes, "But I thought you were on birth control and afraid to have a baby?"

Katniss looked away while saying in a small voice, "I stopped taking it 3 months ago. I knew you always wanted to be a father and I finally got over the hurdle. I want to be the mother of your child." She looked up at him, "I hope you are not mad?"

He kissed her hard and said, "No I am not mad. This was a great surprise."

They finished dinner and Peeta carried her to their bedroom while kissing her all over.

* * *

Next chapter going be from Haymitch POV, telling how his life has change after the war and learning about Katniss's pregnancy. Will he become a grandfather or uncle? Stay tune for chapter 3!


End file.
